Many electronic devices include multiple subsystems. Each of these subsystems consumes energy at a different rate. For example, an all-in-one printing device may include a printing subsystem, a fax subsystem, and a scanning subsystem. Furthermore, each of these subsystems may include further subsystems. For example, the printer system may have a servo motor system to move a substrate such as paper in relation to a printhead system. The servo system and the printhead system may also consume energy at different rates.
Electronic devices such as all-in-one printers are powered through use of a power supply. The power supply is typically integrated into the electronic device itself. The power supply is typically designed to convert an alternating current at a relatively high voltage into a direct current at a lower voltage that is used by the electronic device. This conversion process often causes some energy to be transferred into thermal energy. Thus, the thermal capacity of the power supply should be such that it can handle the power levels that will be drawn by the subsystems within the electronic device.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.